Editing Guidelines
Hey! I see you want to edit (or create) a page. Well, you've come to the right place! Read the entire page to know everything you need to know about editing here, or skim over it and read whatever fits your needs. How to Edit/Create Pages Oh boy. You don't know how to edit a page, do you? Ok then. It's pretty simple. Just, y'know, click the edit button, I guess. Now if you want to create ''a page, then click the contribute button, followed by the Add A Page Button. From there, type a page title and get started! When you start editing, you can just type as usual. However, here are some points of interest: Every good page needs headings. Simply click the drop-down menu where it says 'paragraph' and then select heading. You can also use sub-headings to sub-divide your paragraphs. You can bolden or italicize (are those even words?) your text by selecting the text you want to use and the clicking on the '''B' or the I''. But wait, where'd the underline go? Simply click the 'A''' and then click the U. Want to link to another page or even another website? Select the text you'd like to link and then click the link icon. To link to another page on this wiki, simply type the name of the page and then click the 'matching page' option with the right page name. If you'd like to leave an external link, copy the URL of the web page you'd like to link to, and then paste it into the box. Click the 'external link' option. To add an image or video, click the insert button followed by the media option. From there you can select a downloaded jpg, png, gif, tif, mp4 or avi file from your computer. Once the file is uploaded, you can resize it. Once you've finished your page, click save page, then save page again. Rules and Guidelines The following are rules and guidelines for editing and creating pages. Editing Pages * This is a fanon wiki. Don't edit pages because you think they are displaying incorrect information. Any user has the right to their own beliefs. * If the page has spelling or grammar errors, feel free to fix them. * DO NOT VANDALIZE. * If a page does not follow the minor page creation guidelines (proper tense, proper formalities, info box image, etc.), there is no need to edit for the creator; instead simply leave a comment on the page, kindly telling them what to fix. * Do not spam edits for badges! Only edit pages legitimately, like fixing spelling or grammar errors. Creating Pages * All pages should be written formally, using 'the player' instead of 'you', and such. Just make sure the page is formal. You might think I'm being hypocritical, but this page is an instructional page, so it is directed towards the reader. * All pages should be written in present-tense, using terms such as 'the player can' instead of 'the player could' or 'the player will be able to'. * DO NOT STEAL CONTENT. '''Stealing content is copying another user's page. Do not post links to file downloads. No one will be able to tell if the file they are downloading contains a virus. Only with the explicit permission of an admin are you allowed to post file download links. '''File download links approved of or created by an admin will have a special template beside them. * Do not recreate deleted articles. If your article was deleted, it was for a reason. * Do not post excessively violent or sexually explicit images in your page! This rule is obvious, but please follow it.